Una noche para ¿olvidar?
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: John vuelve a casa después de tener una de sus peores citas. Con Sherlock fuera a causa de un caso, el doctor se prepara para una noche tranquila, pero una llegada inesperada pondrá su mundo patas arriba


**Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "A Study in John" del foro I am SHER locked**

_Vaale es la primera vez que escribo un slash, ya que siempre me ha dado algo de... ¿apuro? No sé... _

_Quizás es un poco/ demasiado largo, pero he dejado mis dedos trabajar y cuando me he dado cuenta, ya estaba escrito. Sorry..._

_En fin, no seáis muy malos..._

_Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock o Sherlock Holmes en general me pertenecen (si así fuera, James Moriarty saldría mucho más)_

* * *

Esa noche se sentía más cansado si cabe. En cuanto llegó al 221b de Baker Street apoyó la frente algo húmeda en la madera y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de darle la vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y entrar arrastrando casi los pies. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana y parecía que la señora Hudson se había dormido, otra vez, con la televisión encendida. A lo lejos, una mujer de voz aguda y tremendamente molesta, intentaba vender a los incautos una nueva máquina corta verduras. Fascinante, pensó John. Simplemente fascinante.

Encaró el ascenso al primer piso con menos gana de la habitual y deseó fervientemente que su cama bajara en esos instantes y se posara en el hall, evitándose así más sufrimiento. Y es que ese día no había sido uno de los mejores en la vida de John. La mañana se había levantado espléndida, brindándole un sol extrañamente radiante y engañándolo, de tal manera, que creía que las cosas podrían ir bien en su cita de la noche. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Anne, la última de sus conquistas, había entrado en cólera nada más mencionar a Sarah, una de sus ex novias, protagonizando una de las escenas más vergonzosas que él recordaba en años. Todo había acabado con un grito, un portazo y decenas de miradas posadas en él en medio del restaurante donde habían quedado. No soportaba esas cosas y, visto su historial, debería estar acostumbrado a ellas. ¿Por qué las relaciones eran tan complicadas? ¿Acaso no había nadie medio normal en esa ciudad? ¡Y lo peor de todo es que su vida sexual se resentía igualmente! Hacía semanas que no echaba un polvo como Dios manda y empezaba a sentir ciertas necesidades.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había llegado al piso de arriba y, con la firme intención de abrir, posó su mano en el pomo, pero en seguida se paró en seco. ¡Mierda! Ya no se acordaba de Sherlock… Un suspiro de asqueo salió de su boca, intentando no voltear sus ojos. Estaba seguro que, nada más traspasar la puerta, su querido amigo lo analizaría de arriba abajo y dibujaría esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica y tan molesta a la vez. Nunca había pensado que fuera un libro abierto, pero parecía que para los ojos del siempre inquisitivo Sherlock Holmes, lo era. Agarró con fuerza el pomo y, con toda la paciencia que pudo recolectar en ese momento, entró como si todo fuera bien. Incluso dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró la sala completamente vacía. Miró a todos lados sin soltar la puerta. Dio unos pasos y entró en la cocina, pero tampoco había nadie. Cerró la puerta y se giró instintivamente, notando que el característico abrigo de su amigo no estaba, al igual que la bufanda, lo que le hacía pensar que había salido. Se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó su móvil, pensando que quizás le había enviado un mensaje, pero nada. Parecía que esa noche, Sherlock se había olvidado de él. Y, eso, no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir.

Se deshizo de su chaqueta y la colgó. Tenía toda la casa para él, cosa que pocas veces ocurría. ¿Qué hacer? Miró alrededor, buscando algo que lo inspirara, pero sólo había libros y revistas desperdigadas. Nada que le apeteciera en esos momentos. Entonces recordó su blog y las ganas que tenía de tener un tiempo para él y escribir el último de los casos en que había colaborado. Sí, ese era el momento. Sonrió ante la idea de escribir, de teclear sin tener una cabeza encima de su hombro mirando, analizando qué ponía y por qué lo ponía. Era molesto; muy molesto. Él lo sabía y no le ponía remedio.

Estaba escribiendo tan tranquilamente, cuando un ruido sordo lo paralizó. Dejó de teclear en ese instante, evaluando si era algo en lo que preocuparse o, simplemente, un ruido más en medio de la noche. La televisión de la señora Hudson aun se oía, al igual que algunas sirenas a lo lejos. Nada anormal.

De nuevo, otro golpe. Esta vez más fuerte. John frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su portátil, pero sin mirar qué había escrito. Gesticuló con la boca mientras sopesaba echar un vistazo o quedarse sentado, pero un nuevo golpe lo decidió por él. ¿Acaso…?

Caminó con cuidado, acercándose a la pared y mirando cada habitación con cuidado, sin abrir de golpe ninguna puerta. Eso sólo era en las películas americanas. Unos exagerados, al fin y al cabo. Al final del pasillo, la habitación de Sherlock se alzaba como el gran misterio de la casa. Casi siempre estaba cerrada y, lo poco que había visto, había sido el gran cuadro de la Tabla Periódica que su amigo tenía colgado cerca de la puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se lamentó de no haber cogido su pistola, sólo por si acaso. La empezó a abrir, poco a poco hasta que quedó de par en par. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante sin ver nada extraño en ella.

- Hola, John- dijo una voz a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera girarse, un dolor punzante se apoderó de su nuca y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

Estaba mareado y con náuseas. Era como tener resaca, pero no recordaba haber bebido. Lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Intentó reincorporarse de dónde estaba tirado y se dio cuenta de algo alarmante: estaba atado, atado de pies y manos en una cama extraña. Empezó a mirar a alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Sherlock y, aun el susto inicial, su mente volvió a funcionar.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?- una voz melosa, casi seductora, llamó de nuevo su atención. Conocía esa voz y eso le hacía estremecer. Otra vez, no.

- Moriarty- dijo entre dientes, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que lo agarraban.

- Llámame Jim- dijo de repente- Es más informal- John estaba lejos de querer nada informal con aquél psicópata. Sólo quería salir de ahí pitando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bruscamente, asqueado al no poder deshacerse del agarre. Jim se acercó a él gateando por la cama y se sentó inquietantemente entre sus piernas abiertas con la cabeza algo ladeada.

- Seguramente crees que la vida de un Criminal Consultor es fascinante- John alzó una ceja ante aquél comentario- Bien es cierto que hay días en la que los clientes te avasallan a peticiones, a consultas como si fueran peregrinos en busca de una respuesta de su Dios. Pero…- dijo teatralmente- hay días como hoy, dónde el mundo y sus ordinarios habitantes deciden descansar. Y eso me aburre- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- ¿Por qué estoy atado?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Una parte de él quería saberlo; la otra, temía la respuesta. Moriarty hizo una mueca extraña con la boca.

- Si he de serte sincero, no venía por ti. Ya sabes…- John asintió casi automáticamente. Sabía. Buscaba a Sherlock- Pero parece ser que nuestro cerebrito favorito ha salido y no sé cuándo volverá, así que…- se encogió de hombros, como si el cambio de planes no le importara lo más mínimo. ¿Qué más daba uno que otro? Lo importante era quitarse ese aburrimiento de encima, ese aburrimiento que lo estaba asfixiando desde primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Y…- tragó saliva ante aquello- qué piensas hacer… conmigo?- de nuevo, una pregunta cuya respuesta temía, con aquél hombre todo era posible. Jim se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó grácilmente sobre una de las sillas, mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

- Se podría decir que las Navidades han llegado antes de hora, mi querido John- siseó, pareciendo más amenazante de lo normal. Aquello heló la sangre de John, que no sabía qué hacer para salir de esa situación.

De repente cayó en la cuenta que su jersey había desaparecido y su camisa a cuadros estaba medio abierta por el cuello. Aquello lo alarmó más si cabe.

- Oye, Moriarty… digo, Jim… ¿Qué…?- pero nada de lo que hubiera querido decir salió de su boca.

Los suaves labios de Jim aprisionaron sus palabras convirtiéndolas en débiles gemidos, que morían en la boca ajena. John mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras sentía cómo una de las manos de Jim subía por su pierna e intentaba colarse por los bajos de su camisa. Cuando Moriarty se cansó, se deslizó por su cuello y, con visible hambre, empezó a morder y lamer toda su extensión sin cuidado alguno. John clavó su asustada mirada en el techo de la habitación, rezando para que Sherlock apareciera rápido y lo liberara de semejante agonía. ¿Cómo había acabado de esa manera? Se había preguntado si su día podía ir peor. ¡Claro que podía ir peor, todo siempre puede ser peor y esa era la prueba! Quién en su sano juicio podía imaginar que el criminal más peligroso de todo el mundo estaría besándole y lamiéndole el cuello con tanto ahínco como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Su cuerpo se tensó al notar cómo la mano furtiva de Jim subía por su pecho, aprisionando débilmente uno de sus pezones y acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. John cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero fue peor. Las sensaciones se intensificaron, provocando que su respiración fuera más pesada para gran satisfacción de Jim, quién se reincorporó con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que el soldado se ha levantado, ¿eh?- dijo de repente, mirando la entrepierna de John. El médico se alzó un poco y miró hacia sus pantalones, alarmado por lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser, aquello era imposible. La mano de Moriarty se deslizó por su pecho hasta su entrepierna y la rozó con uno de sus dedos arriba y abajo, provocando en John una incomodidad que se tradujo en el sonrojo de su rostro- ¿Nervioso?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Incómodo- dijo él. Y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó molesto. Aquella broma había llegado muy lejos. Pensó, estúpidamente, que Jim se pondría serio y lo amenazaría de muerte si no resolvía algún acertijo o, simplemente, lo torturaría.

- ¿No es obvio?- dijo ladeando la cabeza- Te voy a follar- y entonces, de un solo golpe, abrió la camisa de John, de par en par haciendo saltar alguno de los botones. Watson se quedó estático, analizando lo que le había dicho, incapaz de asimilarlo.

- ¿Qué… qué?- preguntó alarmado. Jim sonrió más si cabe y, acercándose a él, se puso justo encima para hablarle de frente.

- Pienso tener una buena sesión de sexo contigo- lo miró de arriba abajo- Si lo pienso bien, siempre me ha intrigado esta extraña relación que mantienes con Sherlock- John frunció el ceño. Siempre era lo mismo- Me intriga tu papel como mascota. Yo también quiero una, pero antes…- se acercó más a él y le lamió parte de su cuello- quiero saber a qué sabes, qué tengo que buscar para que mi mascota sea tan fiel como tú, John- los ojos negros de Moriarty chocaron sin remedio con los marrones de John, hipnotizándolo por unos momentos- Enséñame, doctor- lo último lo siseó cerca de su oreja, mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho, ya desnudo, y lo masajeaba con devoción.

John cerró nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez no era para evitar ver lo que le hacía, sino para sentir más profundamente el tacto de las manos del criminal sobre su piel. ¿Tanta necesidad tenía su cuerpo de ser tocado como para dejar que un asesino lo hiciera suyo? Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Miró hacia las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, tanto de manos como de pies, e intentó deshacerlas sin éxito, otra vez. En ese momento oyó la leve risa de Jim sobre su pecho.

- Es inútil que intentes escaparte- besó su pecho y empezó a rodear uno de sus pezones con la lengua, endureciéndolo- Sólo conseguirás hacerte daño en las muñecas…- John respiró profundamente y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Si no lo veía… si no veía lo que le hacía, quizás…

Pero John no podía estar más equivocado. Incapaz de moverse, de hacer nada para evitar esa violación a la que iba a ser sometido, se tensó ante el nuevo roce que sentía en su abdomen. No quería mirar, no quería sentirle, pero estaba lejos de que su cuerpo le hiciera caso. Las manos de Moriarty se colocaron en las caderas ajenas y empezaron a deslizarse por su pierna junto a los pantalones. John intentó cerrar las piernas, pero los agarres de la cuerda estaban muy fuertes y sólo consiguió hacerse daño. Jim sonrió de lado ante ese gesto y se subió encima de él, sentándose junto encima de su entrepierna.

- Ay, John, John, John…- rió por lo bajo- Me encanta ver que tu alma de soldado sigue intacta- se inclinó levemente, provocando que su cálido aliento rozara el rostro del que pretendía que fuera su amante- Siga luchando, doctor John Hamish Watson, médico cirujano del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland. Siga luchando, aunque sea inútil- su risa se volvió una carcajada que exasperó al hombre debajo de él.

- ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo ya y déjame en paz!- gritó exasperado, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Jim se enderezó levemente para luego coger el cuello de John entre sus manos, clavándole con fuerza los dedos.

- ¡Ni por un momento…!- dijo con los ojos abiertos, clavados en él con ira- ¡Ni por un mísero momento creas que esto te puede dar algún tipo de ventaja conmigo, mascota!- John también lo miraba, sintiendo como cada vez entraba menos aire en sus pulmones. Debía deshacerse de ese hombre, como fuera. Empezó a agitarse notando cómo, de nuevo, las cuerdas se tensaban y se clavaban en su piel. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. O eso, o se iba a desmayar en breves instantes.

El doctor abrió su boca, en un vano intento por respirar. Fue entonces cuando Jim aflojó el agarre de una mano y bajó hasta el pantalón ajeno, tirando de él junto a la ropa interior hasta las caderas. Moriarty gruñó ante la imposibilidad de poder bajar más las prendas y, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó una navaja de su pantalón y rajó de arriba abajo ambas telas, dejando completamente expuesto al doctor. En esos momentos, John estaba lejos de importarle estar completamente desnudo y a la merced de ese psicópata; el aire, respirar se había convertido en su principal preocupación y, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentaba abarcar todo el aire que podía con la respiración agitada. Pasados unos minutos, ya más relajado, cayó en la cuenta de su nueva situación al notar una leve humedad en una de sus ingles. Cuando miró hacia abajo, con la respiración agitada, sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba ante la imagen que se le presentaba. James Moriarty, Jim para los amigos, se había despojado de su traje y estaba medio inclinado sobre su erección con la mirada fija en él. Como si se tratara una bestia a punto de atacar. Sonrió de lado y se enderezó, colocándose entre las piernas de John. Éste sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba sin saber si era miedo o excitación. Porque a aquellas alturas de la noche ya no sabía si estaba disfrutando o padeciendo, si el hecho de no haber estado con una mujer hacia semanas lo había empujado a aquella situación surrealista. O, simplemente, se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó y todo su cuerpo se tensó por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tirando más si cabe de las cuerdas, obviando el daño que se estaba haciendo porque aquél dolor era incomparable al que estaba sintiendo en su entrada. ¿Acaso había esperado que Moriarty lo preparara o fuera delicado con él? Rió internamente ante aquella absurda idea y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Ya era suficiente con que estuviera violando su cuerpo como para divertirle viéndolo quejarse. Se mordió los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras sentía cómo las embestidas empezaban poco a poco. Su cuerpo estaba lejos de estar preparado, lo que le hacía sentir un dolor agudo en toda su parte baja. ¡Maldito Moriarty! Si no estuviera atado… si no estuviera atado… lo habría reducido sin problemas y las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. ¡Muy distintas!

Jim lo agarró de las caderas y lo tiró hacia abajo, provocando que flexionara más sus piernas y las sensaciones de la penetración fueran más intensas. John abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada en el techo de la habitación, intentando abstraerse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero era casi imposible. Jim intensificó sus movimientos, provocando un leve jadeo en John, algo que le hizo sonreír.

- Hasta que reacciona, mi querido doctor- dijo acercándose a su cuello para lamerlo, de nuevo. John lo miró fijamente, notando cómo su amante daba una embestida más profunda para hacerle reaccionar definitivamente.

- No te emociones, Moriarty- dijo ladeando su cabeza- Haz lo que quieras- Jim apretó los dientes, visiblemente molesto, y golpeó la cara de John, haciéndole sangrar su nariz. El doctor rechinó sus dientes, mirándole inquisitivamente. El otro sonrió ampliamente.

- Así está mejor- dijo Jim, mirándole de lado- Además, quería darle un toque de color a tu rostro- entonces se acercó más a él y lamió parte de la sangre que caía por su boca. John gruñó.

Jim se reincorporó de nuevo, abriéndole más las piernas, y se enterró con fuerza una y otra vez con frenesí. Sólo se podían oír los gruñidos de John camuflando sus gemidos y la risa divertida de Moriarty, quién estaba disfrutando de ese momento como nunca. El doctor apretó más sus manos, fijando su mirada en la mesilla que había a su izquierda, intentando memorizar los objetos que había encima en un vano intento por distanciarse. Pero, una vez más, perdió ante Moriarty y su habilidad por encontrar su punto débil, aquél que llevaría al delirio a cualquier hombre en su situación. Sintió cómo un placentero escalofrío recorría toda su espalda, provocándole espasmos y que se le escapara más de un gemido involuntario. John, totalmente vencido, cerró sus ojos incapaz de mirar al otro, ya que sabía la satisfacción que vería en su expresión.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Jim se vació dentro de John con un gran alarido de placer que, de seguro, habría despertado a la señora Hudson. Por su parte, él seguía sin descargar, aun la necesidad que sentía, pero no se lo iba a demostrar. No a él, no después de lo que le había hecho. Moriarty se levantó pesadamente de la cama, notando que había dejado las sábanas echas un asco, pero ¿y qué? No era su habitación. Es más, el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho en la de Sherlock le confería a todo un punto divertido. Con el dedo índice mojó un poco del semen que había cerca de la entrada de John y se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿No te parece gracioso que haya semen en la cama de un virgen?- y Jim empezó a reír, mientras se limpiaba el dedo- Bueno, querido John- se inclinó hacia él y le besó la comisura de los labios- ha sido un placer, un placer que me encantaría repetir, pero no sé si mi apretada agenda me lo permitirá- aquellas palabras hicieron voltear la cara de John, que se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Jim sólo sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse tranquilamente, mientras que él seguía atado y con la ropa hecha jirones.

- ¿Piensas dejarme así?- dijo John al fin, al ver que el otro empezaba a ponerse su abrigo. Jim lo miró de soslayo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Acaso no sería un gran regalo para el bueno de Sherlock? Sería la única manera de que perdiera ese estúpido aire virginal que arrastra- aquellas palabras lo enervaron. ¿Lo estaba tratando de puto o algo así?

- ¡Te juro, Moriarty…!- el aludido se dio la vuelta y sonrió- ¡Te juro que cuando te ponga las manos encima, te voy a matar!- Jim sonrió ampliamente ante aquella amenaza. Se volvió a subir encima de la cama y se lo quedó mirando fijamente su rostro. De repente notó cómo la mano del criminal agarraba con fuerza su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo, primero lentamente arriba y abajo, para pasar a un ritmo más frenético a medida que pasaban los minutos. John gemía involuntariamente, ya despojado de cualquier vergüenza, mientras no separaba su mirada de los ojos satisfechos de Jim. Lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando acabó profusamente en su mano, John dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo que lo sorprendió incluso a él. ¿Tanto lo necesitaba? Parecía ser que sí, ya que la tensión que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo había desaparecido. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en Moriarty, quién se había reincorporado y se estaba limpiando la mano con un pañuelo blanco que luego tiró encima de su estómago.

- Estamos en paz, mi querido John- sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Ha sido un verdadero placer, en serio. Todo un descubrimiento- Watson, aun atado de pies y manos, se alertó. ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar así? Si Sherlock lo veía… No podía pensar en esa posibilidad; se moría de vergüenza. Una silueta entró en la habitación. Era un hombre alto, rubio y de gesto adusto que portaba una funda atravesada a su espalda. Parecía una funda de una ¡escopeta!- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Moran- el aludido asintió, miró a John y se acercó a él silenciosamente. Lo iba a matar… ¿¡lo iba a matar!? Y, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, obligándole a abrir los ojos aun sin querer. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en su habitación y, lo más importante, que estaba vivo. Se giró en la cama para quedarse boca arriba en la cama, notando cómo todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Alzó sus muñecas, moradas por culpa del fuerte agarre y la incesante fricción que habían sufrido, lo que le demostraba que todo lo que le había sucedido no había sido una pesadilla más: había pasado realmente, cosa que le aterraba. Intentó reincorporarse de la cama, notando un dolor agudo en su parte baja y que continuaba desnudo. Habría sido pedir mucho que, aparte de no matarle, le hubieran puesto el pijama. Sonrió ante aquella absurda idea y miró a su alrededor y darse cuenta que su ropa estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo inservible. No tenía caso.

Nada más lograr levantarse, se fue directamente a la ducha. La experiencia vivida la noche anterior le daba más de un motivo para raspar con fuerza cualquier recoveco de su cuerpo. Por Dios santo, ¡se había acostado con Jim Moriarty! Bueno, realmente lo había violado, aunque tampoco esa era la palabra. Negó con la cabeza bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente borraba cualquier rastro del abuso que había sufrido. Sencillamente no sabía cómo sentirse…

Salió a la sala vestido y listo para encarar un nuevo día. Debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no pensar en ello porque tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Iba a ir a la policía y decirle a Lestrade que el criminal más buscado había entrado en su casa libremente y se lo había follado en contra de su voluntad? Vale, podía hacerlo, pero sabía que Lestrade no podría hacer nada. Ni Sherlock podría hacer nada en esos momentos y tendría que aguantar las miradas de compasión y burla de quienes le rodeaban. Definitivamente no, gracias. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y oyó cómo la puerta de fuera se abría. Parecía que Sherlock había decidido volver a casa, seguramente después de una noche gratificante entre muertos.

- Llegas tarde- dijo John antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su café.

- O temprano, según lo mires- Sherlock rebuscaba entre montones de revistas y libros sin apartar su mirada- ¿Qué tal la noche?- ante aquél comentario su cuerpo se tensó- Tenías una cita, ¿no?- los ojos azules de su compañero se clavaron en él, intentando leerle como siempre. de pronto esbozó una sonrisa- Parece que fue bien. Al menos, para tus intereses- John se alarmó.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- no le gustaba cómo sonaban esas palabras. Sherlock no borraba su sonrisa.

- Reconozco los signos post coitales, John- al doctor casi se le cae la taza de las manos. Se levantó precipitadamente y se fue a la cocina, mientras oía cómo si compañero se dirigía a su habitación, esa estancia que no volvería a pisar nunca más.

- ¡Eh!- gritó Sherlock a lo lejos- ¿Qué ha pasado en mi habitación?- John se volvió a tensar- ¿Y por qué mis sábanas están revueltas y pegajosas? ¿John? ¡John!- pero ya nadie podía contestarle. El susodicho corría escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo.


End file.
